Run, Daddy, Run
by gryffingleek394
Summary: My first multi chapter story. Thoughts and reviews are welcome. More to come.
1. The Beginning of the End Or Is It?

Author's Note: Inspired by the song from the HG soundtrack. I thought it'd be interesting to see a fanfic on how Katniss felt after the mining accident, and later on, meeting Gale. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Katniss' POV:

It was a bitter cold day. I was sitting in school learning about what else? Coal. Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of the bells from the mine started ringing. I got up, ready to collect Prim like I always said I would if this ever happened.

"Katniss, Katniss!" I hear her cry, as I pick her up in my arms, trying to comfort her.

"Shhh, Prim, shhh. I'm sure Dad is alright." I say as we walk towards the entrance of the mine.

"Katniss, Prim!" I hear my mom cry as we stand next to her to wait. Miners start being exhaled out, covered in soot and coal dust. We wait. And wait.

"Mom? Katniss? Is Daddy going to be alright?" Prim asks us softly.

I struggle to keep my voice even. "Yes, Prim." then the realization hits me. He's not coming out. My knees buckle, then suddenly a hand helps me up. A boy. I recognize him from the Seam. Black hair, gray eyes like mine- we could be siblings. Then he's gone. Just like my father. My mother and sister sob, while I remain emotionless. Little did I know how important the boy would be in my future years...


	2. Aftermath

Run, Daddy Run- Chapter Two:

-A few months later-  
>Katniss' POV:<p>

We were starving. Starving. I was 11, and Prim was only 7. The most we had to eat for a few days was mint leaves in water, to try to curb our appetites. It wasn't working. I gathered a bunch of Prims' old baby clothes.

'Mom, Prim. I'm going out.' I said softly as they gazed at me silently, then I slipped out of the door. I walked to the Hob, shyly looking around.

'Hey, girl! Need a hand?' a voice shouted. It was Greasy Sae. She scared me immensely so I shook my head and walked off. Of course right then and there it started raining. My stomach growled as I walked towards the merchants' part of the district. I lifted up my nose and sniffed deeply. 'Ahh, bread,' I thought as I walked towards the bakers' house. After checking and seeing a sadly empty trash bin, I slipped in a puddle and dropped the clothes. They were basically worn patches so I didn't decide to pick them up. I sat there shivering for a few minutes as the door opened. It was the bakers' wife, the old bat she was. She started yelling at me, threatening to 'call the Peacekeepers about those brats who kept on stealing her food.' I walked off and slipped again. Then the door opened again. It wasn't her I realized as I recognized the bakers' son, holding two slightly burnt pieces of bread. He had a nasty bruise on his cheek that looked brand new. Suddenly, he threw the bread towards me. I looked at him speechlessly as he walked off, slamming the door behind him. I picked up the bread and held it close to my chest, walking home while inhaling the delicious fragrance.

I walked into the house with a little smile on my face, though I was shocked. 'At least we have something to eat now' I thought as I sat the bread on the table in front of Prim. When Prim saw the bread she looked up at me, surprised. "Katniss, where did you get this?" she asked me, as shocked as I was. She reached and felt the bread. "It's still warm too!" she exclaimed, as she ripped a piece off and stuck it in her mouth.

A/N: Credit for a friend for helping me :3


	3. Oh No! Not a Bloody Author's Note!

Author's Note

Guys. Really sorry but I'm not going to be updating 'Run, Daddy, Run' until after I get back from my vacation, since I'm grounded from my comp. Meanwhile, I still have my iPod so you all can follow me on twitter at: gryffingleek394. Have a good holiday, all! ~Gryffingleek394


	4. Hunting

Run, Daddy, Run: Ch. 3

Ever since that day with the bread, life has been easier. Prim, my mother and I

have been eating well. Finally, I decide to venture into the woods, which I

started doing shortly before my father died. I sit by the hearth and start

making a bow.

"Katniss, Katniss!" I hear from Prim as she races in from the meadow. I put down

the bow and smile.

"Yes, Prim?" I say, hugging her gently.

"Lady can milk! And I made cheese!" she said as she produced a little glob of

cheese from her fist, wrapped in basil leaves. I smiled.

"That's great, Prim!" I said genuinely as she grinned.

She sat next to me. "What are you doing?" she asked, spotting the bow. I cleared

my throat, unsure if I should tell her. I see my mother standing in the

doorframe and detect a small nod.

"Well, Prim, I'm going to learn how to hunt better. I'm going to get squirrels

and other stuff." I say as she looks at me with wide blue eyes.

"But.. isn't that going to hurt them?" she said, as he voice wavered in concern.

"No, Prim.. at least not for long." I say, kissing her forehead. I grab the bow

and get up.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." I say, walking out the door.


	5. Meeting the Boy With the Snares

Run, Daddy, Run: Ch. 4

Katniss' POV:

On a day like this, the forest was quiet. Too quiet. I shrugged it off and walked around quietly, holding my bow and arrow. Suddenly, I heard a faint rustling sound and whipped around to find the source. There was nothing.. or so I thought. Suddenly, I was eye to eye with a tall, black-haired, gray-eyed boy. He was 14 at the oldest. I stared at him for a minute as recognition hit me. This was Gale Hawthorne, Hazelles' oldest son. She had also lost her husband on that fateful day a few years ago. I remember seeing him at the scene, along the way his head hung as the realization hit him: his father wasn't going to come out. He had no weapon, at least not that I noticed. He stared back at me, a smile creeping on his lips. I instantly looked toward the ground. Then, he did the unexpected. He grinned. A full-blown, happy grin.

"What's your name?" he asked me, resorting back to his regular expression.

"K-Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." I whispered softly, gazing shyly at the ground. His grin came back for a moment.

"Catnip? Nice to meet you," he said, extending a hand that I gently shook. He seemed nice enough.

"It's Katniss." I corrected, after I pulled my hand away.

He grinned again, his smile lighting his whole face. "Sure thing, Catnip. I'm Gale. Gale Hawthorne." He said as I sighed softly, not knowing what to do. This was GAKE HAWTHORNE. He was known throughout the Seam as a quiet, reserved young man. He was, even then, a bit of a looker. He had slightly shaggy black hair that got into his eyes, which were a stormy gray. We looked enough alike to be siblings. How was I supposed to know that this would be the beginning of a friendship? All I knew is that I might have finally, FINALLY found the perfect hunting partner.

A/N: Here we go! Another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews. You guys have no idea how much I listen to you and think up new ideas. Keep on reviewing guys- if ya do, you'll get waffles! :D  
>Also, be sure to look out for my PJ fanfic soon- The (Mis)Adventures of Izzy Madison. If anyone has any OC's that you'd like me to put in my story, just let me know. Chapter five will be up soon, guys. ^.^<br>Don't forget- Songfic Mania is still in the process of being written. If you have a problem with my writing, kind just don't review my stories. Or even better- DON'T REVIEW.

*cue end of super long author's note* :3


End file.
